Prolix
by Aesix
Summary: Shidou, The Demon Project, lost, fought, loved, remembered, lived.


_...J-Just w-w...what is this feeling?_

The boy's eyes fluttered open as the softness atop his lips continued to caress serenity. He took in the trembling of light pink tendrils as the feelings circulating through his body continued to dull the notion of having but not a single memory.

...There was something prodding him.

He blinked.

The crimson eyes blinked back with an underlying sense of playfulness.  
Then, they drooped slightly in a foreign emotion the boy couldn't quite tell recognize.

[ _M... **Maou-sama** , pl... **please** f...forgi_ — _ **forget me**._ ]

...

...

...

Before he could truly understand her words, she _shattered_.

...

...

...

* * *

|:[ **Killed the Spur of the Moment** ]:|

* * *

"Scrap Metal, rely info!"

Commanded, the teen stood straight and strong, puffing his chest, unrelenting against his rather sleek armor's frame. Through the small mask of his armor, his voice, however, came out slightly distorted. " _Hai_! The purple spirit, code name: [ **Princess** ], descended. However, as predicted, the damage was minimal, Ma'am!"

Examining the specs of the donned armor, she circled around the masked individual, shaking or nodding. "...You are said to be battle ready, no?"

"I am, Ma'am!" A flick of a wrist, with a speed unseen, his suit powered on. Various lines activated, glowing pink to reach a crimson once energy filled each vein. The chunks of jet-black armor shifted, interlocking in assorted places with a sharp snap and finally, gave the visage of a demonic being: diabolical, vicious, and nefarious.

"Then, get out there!" As if by her words, the roofing parted, smoothly, despite the heavy appearance. "Go! What are you waiting for?!"

" _Hai_!"

With confirmation, the suit shifted, "[Transportation Mode, **Active** ]."

The young man swiftly saluted to the woman before him. "Launch commence."

"— _Don't disappoint_." Even despite the fact she couldn't hear even herself, she directed a prayer of sorts, "[ _ **Lemegeton**_ ]."

 _How...Ironic._

* * *

... ** _A sphere of destruction_**.

There was nothing else it could be called as it decimated with its growing surface area. However, as the world became used to the almost-apocalyptic phenomenon, things such as predicting the birth of such orbs moments before, were possible. Thus, the casualty rate neared 1% in each outbreak—with the hope of reaching 0%... _permanently_.

The collective governments everywhere hid the secret from the common man. —Man versus Angel is essentially what it came down to. They came from some sort of " **Above** " and, most notably, rained destruction. They held more magical energies than any one person could and, as of yet, laid massive destruction. They were, without a doubt, _superior_ beings. However, Man refused to back down. —As with any and every occasion thus far.

And so, the budding young man stood, hidden, watching a similar secret agency group duke it out with the "[ **Princess** ]."

They were losing. _Badly_. Explosions accumulated in the sky _by one whimsical_ _swipe_. Left and right, various people, which notably were all females, dropped, and he hoped they were alive at least.

Simply standing in the epicenter stood one figure, lonesome, beautiful, stoic, and yet, saddened. Her dark purple hair flickered in explosions that only seemed to be measly _glitter_. However, before he could admire her form further, the leftover group assaulted again. A certain white contrast taking lead, enraged.

 _That... That person...Her?!_

They fought, but one side, one foe, was simply too powerful. But, truly, it was an ideal battle the humankind achieved in under two decades. We, the human race, had gained magical insight, advanced weaponry, and a view into the world beyond _us_.

... _However_ , it was _his_ time.

The albino female slumped back. The [ **Absolute Defense** ] system of her rather revealing and thin armor took all her energy, draining her down to the drop in order to protect her from the eruption of mystical energy from the spirit's massive broadsword.

It was no miracle that she survived. Right from the get go, there was no intent to kill, from the spirit at least. There was no expression aside from her ever lone expression. There was nothing beside the need to defend oneself. Knowing that, he still sought to attack. All he was a mindless test subject, after all. He didn't have thoughts. He didn't _feel_. All he wanted was money to care for his younger sister and himself; he didn't want to rely on hard work his parents did. They worked so hard, they were almost never home. He...He didn't like that.

I— _If fighting brought her happiness, nothing mattered._

He wasn't even fighting for revenge as she and/or her "kind" could perhaps be the reason of the deaths of his original parents.

"[ **Jet** ]," without a heartbeat, his body conquered air, advancing towards his target.

"—Are you here also to attack me?"

He ignored her. _No_. —He never heard _it_.

"[ **Blade** ]," again, his armor shifted. The extra plating/horns atop his shoulders shot forth from his body, only to immediately rejoin into another form: A scythe; malignant, daunting, infernal. However, his scythe wasn't a _simple scythe_. It transformed once more, the snatch of the scythe shattered, becoming [ **Bits** ], however, unified with a force to fastened together but separately; essentially, an extensive k _usarigama_ with the long bladed edge crimson.

Flicking his arm, precisely, his weapon lashed out; it was dead set on it's purpose.

In opposition, the Purple [ **Princess** ] sought to react with brunt force. Only for her eyes to widen slightly, as she realized her lazy barrier was struck then fractured against the gleaming edge. She raised her sword, and deflected the weakened strike, watching her enemy more cautiously than she has any other thus far.

Unflinching, the armored person changed their weapon once more. He favored a dual stance, a bladed whip and a mystical katana. The combo was a simple but effective one. The whip was used to get into melee range where obviously stronger weapon could inflict great damage.

And so, he did just so.

The whip, fast and lightweight, struck nothing but the ethereal blade of the [ **Princess** ]. She wasn't all talk after all. While she may not know where she gathered her knowledge, her prowess put her among the strongest of [ **Angels** ]. All the while, she stared down the approaching figure.

—Until she was... _immobilized_?!

"Wha..?"

The whip extended, without her knowledge, into her blind spot, and surrounded her figure, quickly. She struggled against it, but realized her current strength wasn't enough to break her fortified confinement.

Perhaps... it's time to let go—

* * *

[: **Prolix** :]

* * *

 **Aesix** : ...I haven't read the LN nor any fellow DaL fics. ...And damn, I had started this **ages** ago; given I only had 20 words initially. I'm not sure where exactly this went and how I found it but I "fell in love" with Touka when I first saw her. I just had to do **something** ; I still have that urge.

 _Inspired by: KSLCross' "My Life Can't Lose Its Normality!" (fanfic), " **Magika no Kenshi no Shoukan** " (LN), "_ ** _Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_** " _(anime)_ , _" **Kuro no Maou** "_ _(LN) and " **Akame ga Kill** " (anime)_

Ugh, I'm back—with one hell of an intro (I'm hoping) though a bit too short even for my taste.

[Words: 1,208]


End file.
